


The Seat Thief

by invisible_slytherin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 12:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_slytherin/pseuds/invisible_slytherin
Summary: When he got on the train and headed to his seat he halted in his steps because there was already someone sitting there, someone sitting in his seat.Or, the one where routine is extremely important to Liam and then Theo comes and screws everything up for him.





	The Seat Thief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inzomnia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inzomnia/gifts).



Liam is one of those guys who doesn’t like changes that much, changes mean getting used to new things and usually new things aren’t good things, so he prefers when nothing changes and everything remains their normal self. 

 

That’s why routine is so important for him, it helps him being in control of his life and it doesn’t leave space for any changes or surprises that might ruin things for him. He wakes up at the same hour every day, he stays in bed for 5 minutes before getting up to head to the shower and get dressed once he leaves it, then he goes eat his breakfast and finally brush his teeth before making his bed and heading out of the house. He arrives roughly at the same time every day at the train station, more or less 5 minutes before the train arrives and, once he gets inside, he always sits in the same place, the only four people who always are in the train at this time of the morning know, for some unspoken agreement, that that is Liam’s seat and leave it vacant for him. 

 

Some people might think that it was boring and that Liam’s life was plain and like that of an old man, but Liam didn’t care because his life was exactly what he needed it to be.

 

He had had that routine since he had gotten his job almost a year ago, he was so used to it, so tied to it all that he couldn’t imagine what even the slightest change on his normal daily routine would do to him. 

 

He imagined that it would throw him out of his path, it would leave him confused and lost without knowing what to do. Because he needed his routine to feel safe and in control, not having his routine going in the same way it normally did would just fill him with anxiety and confusion and dread and he definitely didn’t want that.

 

And that was exactly what happened.

 

His day started normally, his alarm had rung at the same hour as always, he had waited 5 minutes before getting out of bed and heading to the shower, he had gotten dressed, eaten his breakfast, brushed his teeth and left the house. He arrived at the station on time and got inside the train. All of that like it happened every morning but then things  _ changed _ .

 

When he got on the train and headed to his seat he halted in his steps because there was already someone sitting there, someone sitting in  _ his _ seat. Liam stood there, frozen for a few seconds, not knowing what to do apart from looking at the guy that was occupying his place.

 

He had never seen him before and maybe that explained why he didn’t know that that place was taken, that that place was someone else’s, that that place was  _ Liam’s _ . He could easily go there and ask the guy to move, to seat somewhere else and maybe even explain his situation and his need to follow his routine, but Liam was a little too proud, so, instead of going there and politely asking the stranger to move seats, Liam sat in front of him and looked at the stranger with a glare on his face.

 

His arms and legs were hitching, his foot tapping against the floor and his fingers drumming against his thigh, he felt his throat close up and a shiver go up his spine. He needed to go to his place and follow his routine, he  _ needed  _ it, but he couldn’t bring himself to call the boy’s attention and ask him what he wanted to, so he remained silent for the rest of the train ride.

 

His day was bad, the worse one he had had in a while. He couldn’t concentrate and his head hurt the whole day, but he couldn’t do anything about it, so he sucked it up, kept quiet and didn’t talk unless strictly necessary. During the usual car ride Liam got from his coworker Mason at the end of the day, the other boy asked him what was wrong, but Liam just shrugged and turned the volume of the radio down, worrying Mason even further, because if there was something Liam liked it was to blast his music during car rides. But Mason didn’t press for an answer, telling Liam that he was there to listen before driving away. Liam was glad for that, he didn’t want to talk and it meant a lot that Mason didn’t pressure him into doing so.

 

The next two days went exactly like that, but no matter how long it passed, Liam couldn’t, and frankly didn’t want to, adapt to this sort of new routine. He wanted back his old, safe routine. Liam had tried to go earlier to the train station, but if he woke up earlier or hurried more at home, he would fuck up what was left of his routine completely and he absolutely didn’t want that. So he endured the hitching, the headache and the slight dizziness and kept sitting in front of the seat thief, only glaring at him. 

 

It was on the third day that the stranger seemed to finally notice all the glaring Liam had been doing, but, instead of nicely asking him if something was wrong, the seat thief smirked - he dared smirk at Liam, the bastard - and kept the eye contact steady, as though he knew exactly what he was doing. 

 

Liam wanted to punch him, he wanted to wipe that stupid smirk out of his face and knock him out of the seat that belonged to him, but he remained seated in the foreign place, scowling at the stranger and feeling like crap. Because he was way too stubborn and way too proud to do anything about the whole situation.

 

It kept going on for weeks, Liam sat and scowled at the seat thief and the seat thief sat reclined in  _ Liam’s  _ seat, smirking and playing on his phone as if he didn’t do something totally illegal in Liam’s book. 

 

They wouldn't talk to each other, letting their eyes and expressions do the talking, Liam showing his anger and annoyance through glares and scowls and the seat thief showing his amusement through his smirks and grins.

 

The first one to talk was the thief. It had been weeks since this started happening and Liam was glaring at him like always. The guy raised his eyes from his phone and grinned at Liam, grinning in a way that Liam hadn't seen yet and making him question what the guy in front of him was about to do.

 

“At first, I didn't understand why you sat in front of me and kept glaring at me the whole ride,” the guy said suddenly, his voice was nice but he was still a seat thief so Liam only scowled at him. “But then that nice lady over there told me that this has been your assigned seat for months,” he pointed at a woman who had been riding the train with Liam since forever.

 

“And you kept seating there?” Liam glared.

 

“Well, you never asked me to move, did you?” the guy raised an eyebrow.

 

“You knew the seat was mine, it would've been polite to seat somewhere else and leave it for me.”

 

“You don't get to talk about polite, glare boy, scowling at people for no reason is not polite at all.”

 

The boy laughed when Liam glared at him without answering. 

 

“Anyway, you can have your seat back, glare boy,” he smirked. “On one condition.”

 

“What condition?” Liam groaned.

 

“Go on a date with me.”

 

Liam sat there frozen for a second, did he hear correctly? Was the guy serious?

 

“What?”

 

“Go on a date with me, glare boy.”

 

The annoying smirk was still on his face and Liam finally snapped back to reality, letting his apparently usual glare settle down.

 

“You wish, seat thief,” he said just before the train stopped and he got up to leave.

 

On his way outside he was still able to hear the amused, loud laugh the seat thief let out.

 

And Liam failed to understand that even though his old routine had been broken, he had adapted to a new one already, a new routine that had the seat thief in it and that had appeared thanks to him. So, Liam kept scowling during the whole day, cursing the guy who had asked him on a date and still feeling like punching him. 

  
  



End file.
